Complete Opposites
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: "Seriously? A new Guardian already? Aren't we doing enough?" Life was peaceful for the Guardians after Pitch Black was driven underground. But North had a feeling in his belly that it was the calm before the storm, and he was right. With a new guardian chosen one year after Jack and a new enemy appearing that is more powerful than Pitch, the world is never going to be the same.


"Snow day!"

Jack Frost flew through the streets, adding frost and snow to the buildings and ground. Children screamed happily as they ran outside to play in the snow, their parents rushing after them to put on their coats and scarves. Jack laughed as he saw a snowball fight starting up, this time without him interfering.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Jamie and his friends coming towards him.

"Hi buddy," said Jack, squatting down to hug him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm turning 10 today!" he said, jumping up and down.

Jack felt his frozen heart warm at the sight of so much fun and the fact that even a person as old as Jamie still believes in the Guardians.

"Is that right? Happy birthday!" yelled Jack, creating a path of frost onto the streets. Kids screamed and ran towards it, getting onto the toboggans. Jack called onto the wind, and the kids slid down the streets. Jack flew ahead of them, making sure that they were safe. He didn't want an incident involving a dead kid. North would kill him.

Soon afterwards, the sun went to sleep and the moon arose. Kids turned, yawning, into their parent's arms and fell right asleep. However, Jack was never more far away from closing his eyes. He faced the moon, noting how round and shining it was.

"Hey, Manny," Jack whispered. "I just wanted to say... thanks."

With that, he flew away, back to the North Pole.

When Jack landed, Tooth was buzzing around like a hyper fairy.

"Lizzie's tooth is out, oh, look how she flossed. Ladies, looks like we will have another busy night ahead of us!"

Jack tapped her shoulder. With a jump, she spun around.

"Jack, you scared me!" she scolded.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore," said Jack, seeing hordes of Teeth Collectors rise into the air. "But where's North?"

"In his study with Bunny and Sandy. He barely comes out anymore."

"Thanks." Jack flew into the study.

The door slammed shut behind him. He looked around, staring at the new toy that North was perfecting. It never ceased to amaze him how imaginative North was, how he would always know what kind of toy interested the kids now. Speaking of which, North was discussing in quiet whispers with Sandy and Bunny. Bunny was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Jack flew closer, straining his ears to hear was was going on. North's loud boom of a voice rang out, making Jack scramble away in fear on getting caught.

"It's too soon for another one!"

Bunny said something else, and there was a pause, where Sandy was obviously 'saying' something. Jack pressed his ear to the wood, straining to hear something. There was an unhappy grunt, then the door opened. Jack fell forward and onto the ground. Bunny smirked down at him.

"Eavesdropping, mate? That isn't a virtue, you know." he taunted in his thick Aussie accent.

"Shut up," growled Jack, getting up and collecting his staff.

North merely went back to the huge globe of the world and inspected it. The moon shone though the hole into the ceiling and hit the hologram pad. In a lightning strike, Jack understood what North was yelling about.

"Another guardian?" he said incredulously. "Is Manny serious?"

Sandy nodded his head. Bunny hopped forward to wait for the picture to appear. Tooth fluttered back to the globe, looking on with interest. The moon's light grew stronger, until a shimmering image floated in the air. A white-haired girl with warm brown eyes and a dress stood in the middle of a meadow. She grinned at something and her mouth moved.

"Wisty!" squealed Tooth, flying around. "She's really nice!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and said reluctantly. "She isn't half bad, I guess. She's certainly better than someone in this group..." He eyed Jack.

"Okay, okay," Jack said. "But who is she, and what does she guard?"

"Well, that's Wisteria. She's a really nice person. You know all of those white fluffy things that fly around and kids make wishes with them and let them go? Wisty makes all of those wishes come true! All of those fluffy white things actually come from her dress and they always come back! That's cool, right?" beamed Tooth, obviously excited.

"And she's the Guardian of...?"

"Happiness, maybe? Childhood? I don't know." She shrugged. "North, what do you think?"

North heaved a great sigh. "If the Man on the Moon chooses her, then there's nothing that we can do. I guess we should get her here as soon as possible?"

There was a chorus of 'okay's. "Good. She is currently in Australia, because that's where her ties are, but I'm pretty sure that we can convince her to come. Right?"

Bunny smirked confidently. "Yep, sure. Once she knows that I'm an Aussie like her, she'll come!"

Jack wasn't sure if Bunny was that persuading. All he knew was that he wouldn't be going. Right now was summer in Australia, and he didn't want to become a melted Frost. He might end up freezing everything, an if she was up north, that'd be really hard to explain.

"I'm not going," he said that exact same time North said: "Jack's going."

"What?!" Jack glared at North. "You know how I am in hot weather!"

North looked unperturbed. "You need to get to know her. Bunny needs to go, Tooth and I already know her. Only you have no idea who she is was what she does."

"I so do know-"

"Jack, you're going." The old gift-bringer's voice was tinged with tiredness and finality. "If you don't, then I will let the elves cart you out.

Jack didn't want that to happen. Once the elves had gotten their hands on Sandy and his sand was pink glitter for a month. He didn't want something bad like that to happen to him.

"Fine. Although it will be your fault if I die and melt and don't blame me if I manage to freeze the whole of Australia."

Tooth squealed again with excitement.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
